The invention relates to a steering column jacket on the steering column of motor vehicles, the steering spindle extending through the interior space thereof and a steering column switch or switch rest containing an integrated steering column lock having a bearing sleeve, extending thereto, grasping around the steering wheel end thereof and being fastenable.
Prior art steering column jackets, upon which steering column switches are attachable, into which a steering lock is integrated and which comprise a sleeve-shaped projection, by which they encompass the steering column jacket, are provided with a recess on the side, directed to the steering wheel. Same serves for the position-true attaching of the switch and in order to be able to receive the locking pin itself or the guide flange thereof and, thus, to arrest the switch against torsion. In addition, there is welded to the outer circumference of the steering column jacket, in the axial direction, a web, at the two lateral faces of which there are located flanges of a mounting bracket, positioned on the switch housing, when the switch is put on. By means of a screw connection extending through specific holes of the bracket flanges the switch is tightened on the steering column jacket. The switch annularly surrounding the steering column jacket receives a steering spindle bearing on its side directed to the steering wheel which bearing encloses the steering spindle by its inner flange. With the ignition key removed and with corresponding steering wheel position the locking pin of the steering column lock is between two locking jaws fastened on the steering spindle; thereby a rotation of the steering wheel is prevented.
Prescriptions issued for reasons of safety against pilferage and theft demand that when the locking pin is moved out the force necessary to remove the safety must be, at least, 300 N m. This high force, in the case of the prior art steering column jacket type brings about a considerable expenditure to achieve sufficient switch stability. Therefore, the switch housings are manufactured of steel castings or die-cast zinc.